Animated displays exist at present for so-called animated tableaux seen in shops and arcades, and other public places around Christmas time, or on fairground organs and so on. In such displays each figure is only capable of very limited movement, for example turning the head back and forth, or raising and lowering an arm, and the display does not simulate lifelike movement. With such existing arrangements it is difficult if not impossible to provide realistic fluid movement.
Complex animatronic devices exist for simulating human or animal movements but these are extremely expensive to produce and require extensive computer or electronic programming.